Secrets
by Pouse
Summary: Loki escapes Asgard's clutches and manages to make his way to Earth where he finds SHIELD assisting Thor in rebuilding the Bifrost. He captures Kimberley, the scientist responsible, and forces her into building the bridge for him and him alone. Will Kimberley find her way back to the Avengers or will she fall for the God of Mischief himself? Loki/oc
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ I'm writing this for a friend of mine because she is **in love** with Loki and all his glory. c:

This is my first fic so be nice, please. ;w;

Chapter one

The wind whistled loudly through the night. Tony was cursing rudely as he walked down the hallways towards his room with Pepper; he was upset that the weather man on channel 02 had read that tomorrow would be a sunny one. Neither the wind nor the rain seemed to be letting up and everyone in the aircraft doubted that the sun would show itself tomorrow. Tony received a smack on the back of the head from Steve when he continued to rant (even though it was his fault for believing _everything _he heard on the television). Kimberely, one of SHIELDS top scientists sat silently on an outspread windowsill, staring blankly out at the gray clouds that shrouded the aircraft. Tomorrow was going to be her big break if she could finally manage to overcome her anxiety and get her ass to that meeting. This particular meeting had been planned exactly nine other times and each of the times she had a panic attack which led to the cancelation of the meeting. Her eyes did not leave the gloomy clouds until Clint came and sat down next to her, putting one arm around her shoulder. She had not noticed that she was shaking profusely, and Clint laughed softly which drew a smile from her. Kimberley leaned on his shoulder and let out a sigh

"What if it happens again? What if I ruin my last chance?" The shaking started again as she began to over think the situation and Clint rubbed her back soothingly, but it did not stop the fear growing inside her.

Clint had been one of her closest friends from the moment she started working at SHIELD. He had been the only one to take the time to show her around and introduce her to all of the "Avengers".

"It won't happen, Kim. I can feel it." He smiled again and she couldn't help but laugh at that.

There was a long silence before she spoke again, "Maybe you're right…"

Clint did not reply and she knew he was smiling, like he always did. After a long while of sitting in silence and gazing out the window Clint stood up slowly, taking Kimberley's hand in his and standing her up.

He placed a warm kiss on her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Get some rest; you're going to need it." Kimberley nodded at him and let him head back to his room.

So maybe she did feel a little better after that…but the thing that really scared her was that Clint couldn't be in that conference room with her. It would just be her and the top seven scientists in the world. Her department was assigned the task of coming up with a way to create another bridge, almost identical to the one in Asgard. Although this task filled her with so much glee it might have killed her, presenting her final ideas of the bridge to the top scientists in the world was terrifying. She was pretty set on the idea that the entire board hated her for canceling so much, but Clint and the whole team assured her that was not the case. Kimberley made her way to her quarters, and cursed silently when she saw the time. It was 2 AM! Clint had stayed up with her for more than two hours! The first thing she was going to do tomorrow morning was apologize to him. Kimberley closed her door and locked it behind her before stripping herself of her regular attire which consisted of a plain colored button up blouse and a navy blue skirt that went down to her knees. Never again would she change with an unlocked door, not after having a drunken Tony walk in on her and mistake her for Pepper. Kimberley tossed her clothing in a laundry hamper, flicked off the lights, and slipped into bed. She pulled her blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

At eight o' clock sharp there was a loud knock on her door and Kimberley groaned into her blanket. A voice came from behind the door and it got her to get up from bed.

"Rise and shine~"

Unmistakably Clint, Kimberley pulled on an oversized shirt covered in small drops of paint to represent stars and a pair of gray sweat pants. She wasn't fond of getting up so early but today was important and she couldn't risk sleeping in any longer. Kimberley dragged her feet across the carpet and to the door, opening it up slowly. In front of her stood the taller man already dressed and ready for whatever today would throw at him. Clint had a goofy smile on his lips but she couldn't get herself to speak due to the fact that she was half asleep. Natasha appeared next to him, looking gorgeous as always, and she was followed by the rest of the crew; Tony, Steve, Bruce, Nick, Phil, and Erik. What was everyone doing here? Shouldn't they all be out already, tending to the weak or whatever they did all day? The smile on her face roused a laugh from the whole group. Something inside her stomach went off and it was a mix of butterflies and nervousness. She was happy…really happy. The whole group had taken time out of their schedule to wish her luck, and even though it was such a small amount and it shouldn't matter much, it made her the happiest she had felt in months.

"Are you ready?" Clint asked rubbing her shoulder encouragingly.

Kimberley nodded. The silence in the air made her eyes wander around the group. Something wet seeped through her shirt and to her chest. There was a small dot on her chest, and then another. She reached a hand up and touched her cheek lightly. She was…crying? Kimberley looked at the team whose smiles had faded completely. She laughed and used her forearm to wipe the tears from her eyes before looking back up at all of the wonderful people standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…really happy." She said as she wiped away the last tears from her eyes.

For five minutes Kimberley walked around the group and gave each and every one of them a hug when they wished her luck. She hugged Clint last, and the longest.

"I wish you could be there with me…it would make things so much easier"

Clint chuckled and squeezed her tightly once. "Go get 'em."

Kimberley smiled at the team once more and stood up straight, showing them that she was ready for today. "Thank you".

With that she slowly closed her door and headed for the shower. It was 8:10 AM now and Kimberley had one hour and fifty minutes before she had to be in the conference room. Hopping in the shower was the worst decision of her life considering that her mind began to flow with the possible things she could do wrong which caused her knees to weaken into jelly. She sat under the warm spray of the water motionless and silent, more nervous than ever. If she screwed up this time she would be letting the whole team down and after this morning she really didn't want that. Kimberley managed to get herself standing so she could wash off. She scrubbed down and washed her hair thoroughly before turning off the water and stepping out of the bathtub. Wrapping a towel around her body, Kimberley picked up a hair brush and gently began to brush her dark brown hair. From behind her she thought she heard something along the lines of "You will fail" but she convinced herself that it was just her nerves. At 9:30 she was dressed in a thin brown polka dotted blouse with a loose bow hanging down the front over her chest and a pair of dark denim pants that fit her perfectly.

"You got this" she said, looking directly at herself in the mirror.

Kimberley grabbed the things she would need and opened her door, heading for the conference room. She took deep breaths as she walked, trying to fight the fear that was constantly clawing at her mind. No one was in the room when she arrived which actually drew a breath of relief from her. Kimberley reviewed her presentation over and over in her head while spreading out the blue prints that someone (she assumed to be Phil) had already set out at the head of the table for her. She thanked Odin that Phil worked here; she would be lost without his assistance. The door opened slowly and Kimberley scrambled to set the papers into a neat pile but her eyes widened at the sight. That was _not _a scientist. A tall, slender man with his hair slicked back perfectly entered the room and closed the door behind him. The moment he fully turned to face her Kimberley realized who it was; Loki Laufeyson. Kimberely had heard everything about what this man had done to New York and she stood up in shock and stepped back as far as she could from him. Loki laughed softly at her surprise and his attention turned swiftly to the door when it opened. An agent dressed in an all black suit had his gun down to his side, but lifted it up the moment he saw Loki. The image disintegrated and blade sliced up into the agents back. The new Loki closed the door again and made sure to lock it this time.  
"Now we might get a little privacy" he spat, obviously annoyed with all of the intrusions.

Getting in here must have resulted in casualties. Fear crept up inside her and consumed her. How did Loki escape Asgard? Someone would save her from this nightmare right? Any second down Clint and all of the Avengers would burst through the door and carry her to safety…right? Time passed by and nothing happened. Loki just stared at her and studied her closely before breaking the silence.

"You know, you mortals ought to learn how to keep quiet" he said, followed by another laugh.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she replied confused.

What was he talking about? "Keep quiet"? Kimberley kept herself pressed up against a wall and he eyes fell down to the papers on the edge of the desk. Shit. He had known they were trying to remake the bridge, then. So why didn't he just kill her right then and there? Rid SHIELD of everything she knew? Kimberley moved to the left as Loki started towards her but she hit something hard and her head slowly turned to the obstacle. She gasped and jerked herself away from the duplicate. Loki had caught on to the fact that she knew what he was talking about after seeing her take a look at the papers.

"Assisting my brother in rebuilding the bridge was not a wise idea." Loki said, taking a long stride in her direction.

Kimberley looked at the door, then to the folders on the table and lastly to Loki. Kimberley knew that if she didn't make an attempt to escape now, she would probably be killed and soon. She gathered all of the courage she could and made a sprint for the door, grabbing the folders off the table on her way. Of course, her nerves got the best of her and her legs would not run fast enough. Kimberley barely had a grip on the door handle by the time Loki had her pressed up against the door. He held her wrists tightly without mercy. Kimberley let out a sharp gasp filled with pain, he was a _god_ and she was no match for him. She stopped fighting, knowing that it would only bring her to die faster and she was horrified of the thought.

"What do you want from me? Just take the prints and leave." She said.

Although she was absolutely terrified of this demi-god, something about him lured her in. His breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. Why did it have to be her? The scientists that she was meeting here today were a much bigger asset to Loki if it concerned the bridge.

"I don't just need the prints." He whispered softly. "I'll need you as well."


	2. Chapter 2

=w= This isn't great… I'm sorry if I stay on Loki's POV for too long… I'm not used to writing like this, but I will adjust! And just out of curiosity; does anyone have any ideas as to what should happen? Y'know to add some action in c: I'm totally brain dead.

Chapter two

Kimberley's eyes went wide as she squirmed again, trying to break free of his tight grip but it did her no good.

Finally, she gave up all together and Loki seemed to sense it because he let go of her wrists. Kimberley let out a deep breath and clenched her fists up into balls. Loki backed off but he stayed close so if she tried to unlock the door he could easily injure her.

"You see, without you SHIELD has nothing. Not having the prints is just a bonus." He tried to explain but Kimberley was obviously thick-skulled.

Her face showed nothing but confusion. She wasn't _that_ important was she?

"Come on. I'm pretty sure there are better people you could abduct and kill." She said, her hand very slowly wrapping around the door handle.

Loki failed to notice this at first, but when Kimberley turned the lock on the door he put a hand on her shoulder and shoved her away from the door. She stumbled backward, catching herself with a chair to her side.

"I can't tell if you are modest, or an idiot…" he seemed to ponder the thought for a while but Kimberley said nothing in retaliation.

Loki stilled and he listened carefully to the noises outside. Someone must have called in some suspicious noises. There was a knock at the door, and then someone tried to open the door.

"Doctor, are you alright? Someone reported some odd noises coming from this room" The guard asked worriedly.

Kimberley was going to jump at the chance to get help. She opened her mouth to scream but from behind her a hand cupped over her mouth. The duplicate leaned close to her ear, lingering there for a moment before speaking.

"Tell them you are fine. Unless you'd rather have them die." He gave her the option quietly before releasing her to do what she chose. Kimberley seemed to have stalled, unsure of what to do. These men were professionals right? But Loki was indeed a god and they really stood no chance against him.

"Ma'am?" The voice persisted.

Why couldn't that voice belong to Clint or Steve? Either of them would have burst down the door by now. Kimberley swallowed hard as she finally came to a decision, one she would probably regret down the line. She wasn't going to get these innocent men killed.

"Everything is fine, don't worry." She answered, forcing her tone of voice to sound happy even though it was the complete opposite. Loki seemed to love this.

The god of mischief nodded smugly when he was sure that the guards were gone. He gave her a look which she took to mean "Wise choice". Kimberley stepped away from Loki as she began to accept her fate. Loki walked over to the mortal and grinned brightly.

"Are you going to come with me easily or do I need to use force?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

Kimberley shook her head, indicating that she would go without a fight. She was scared more for the employees of this facility rather than herself. She kept her gaze averted from Loki's as much as she possibly could. Loki looked over to the agent lying lifeless of the floor and in an instant he looked identical to the man.

This caused Kimberley to jump slightly. Loki motioned for her to come and she obeyed, following him to the door. He opened it slowly and stepped out, knowing she would follow obediently. He made sure to close the door behind them to give people the impression that the room was in use and no one would find the body until it was too late.

Kimberley wondered what happened to the scientists she would have been presenting to and she guessed Loki had done something. Maybe he changed the room number or the time, ruining her chance for the tenth time. She was letting them all down again and that caused a choked sound to escape her throat.

The look she received from Loki after that made her stand up tall and act as if nothing was wrong. Although it would give him much joy in doing so, Loki probably did not want to kill any more people from this facility. Killing people and revealing himself would be a bad idea, the humans would be looking for him non-stop and Heimdall would see it all and he would inform Thor and Odin straight away. For the time being, Loki shrouded himself from Heimdall's vision but the time would come when he revealed himself.

Neither his brother nor "father" knew about his leaving of Asgard, they do not know of the other means of entry and exit. If they were to find out about this he would be locked up again for a very long time. His first imprisonment was not heavily guarded at all, and he managed to escape easily.

"Where are we going?" Kimberley asked softly.

Loki glanced over at Kimberley and gave her twisted smile. He was curious as to what this human thought he was going to do with her. From what she had said earlier it sounded she thought she would be killed, but he couldn't agree nor deny it. Killing her was an option, but it was an unlikely one as having her hostage gave him leverage over the humans –over SHIELD, anyway. Once he had her secured in his hideout, there was no way any of the humans could find her.

Twenty minutes of walking down halls and through doors got them to one of many of the exits on the aircraft. Loki had timed everything perfectly so far and he couldn't help but he extremely pleased with himself. The aircraft landed and docked in New York City. So far everything was going according to planned and Loki hopped nothing messed up this perfect day.

Kimberley exited the aircraft with the disguised Loki. She must have had a distressed look on her face because a couple of agents passing by asked her if she was okay. Of course, not wanting them to get hurt she lied and said she simply did not get enough sleep last night. Loki was getting frustrated with all of the concerned agents and his pace quickened, trying to get away from SHIELD.

"You aren't very patient, are you?" she asked but received no answer from the god.

She did her very best to keep up with him but eventually she couldn't do it and she slowed down. Loki turned his attention to her, "You are pathetic" he hissed, slowly his pace by a bit. It didn't take more than ten to fifteen minutes for them to be out of SHIELD's vicinity for good. Loki's grip on Kimberley's arm tightened as they walked , quickly and quietly. If she managed to break free of his hold there were too many places for her to hide from him to be capable of finding her again.

Loki did not say a word to Kimberley and she did not ask any questions. Eventually they reached a narrow alley that separated an old warehouse and small antique shop. The ground was covered in a thick layer of dirt, rotting food, and a couple of dead rats here and there.

Making sure that no one had been following them, Loki stepped inside the alleyway pulling Kimberley behind him. Old newspapers and trash bags fluttered around in the wind over the ground making the place looks worse than most. There was a single door, a decomposing door. It appeared to be breaking into many pieces and one tiny touch could get it to crumble. On the bottom left corner of the door there was a hole gnawed there by the rats and mice living all around.

Using his free hand, Loki turned the handle and pushed the door open. It did not break nor crumble it stayed in a perfect condition to be functional. The appearance kept trespassers away and if they did so happen to see it there was no way of opening it without Loki's magic.

He stepped in the old, beat down ware house and pulled Kimberley on it as well. He brushed his hand off lightly and walked into the darkness. The pitch black staircase seemed to run on forever but when you got to the ground you would not want to go back.

"Where are we?" Kimberley asked as she studied the room. The room was furnished nicely and in mint condition. She had gone from a horribly decaying house to something that looked like it was built not two weeks ago! She really hated magic, no matter the type.

Loki continued to pull her around the house until he stopped at a crimson red door. "Home." He finally answered with a smirk before opening the door and pushing her in. Kimberley nearly fell on her face! Once she was in, he stepped in as well and closed the door. Without his magic there was no opening the door and considering that was the only door beyond this point…she wouldn't be escaping any time soon. Loki watched Kimberley as she looked around the room, and then down to her arm. A thick black and purple bruise covered a portion of her forearm.

Loki scrunched up his nose and laughed when she looked from the bruise to him. He wasn't one to be sorry for anything, even hurting a woman. Kimberley turned around a circle and took a step forward, she was surprised to find out that she could actually move around. He was just going to let her walk around with no restraints? Huh… Instinctively, the first thing she ran for was the door but no matter how much she pulled and how much she turned the handle it never opened. She heard another laugh from behind her but she didn't turn, she was persistent enough to stay by the door for hours.

Of course, that wouldn't happen. From behind her she could hear his footsteps but there was no way to tell what direction he was headed. Kimberley slowly turned around, her eyes squeezed shut, preparing for the worst again. Nothing happened. Upon opening her eyes she realized she was alone and something inside her forced her to look for Loki. What was it exactly that drew her in to him so easily?

Kimberley smiled to herself. That was it! She would seduce him! Okay, that was a terrible idea. There was just **no** way she could possibly seduce anybody. In her eyes, it was physically impossible for her to be sexy. She brushed the thought from her mind and wandered through a doorway. Loki hadn't gone very far.

"What do you plan on doing with me anyway?" she asked.

Loki's expression changed entirely. His lips curled up into a smirk and he took a couple of steps toward her. His gaze started at her eyes and it slowly traveled down the length of her body and back up.

"I've got a couple of things in mind" he purred.

Kimberley's eyes widened, his words sending chills down her spine and freezing her in place. He was kidding, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to update! /flails I promise it won't happen again!

Chapter 3

Kimberley stood completely still for a moment before she threw her arms out and pushed Loki away.

"You pervert! If you try anything…I swear you'll regret it!" she yelled at him as she stepped away from him.

Other than one step back to keep himself steady, Loki held his ground when Kimberley pushed him. He laughed at her threat, not bothering to respond. A smug smile planted itself on his lips and he turned around, the smile showing no sign of disappearance because he knew that for once, he was the one with the power now.

All his life he had always been overlooked. No one had ever given him control; he always had to take it for himself. But now…now it was different. He had all the power and no one could do anything about it! Power felt good, he could really get used to this.

Kimberley stomped away, desperate to try and find a way out of here. There was no way she would survive more of this.

"_I've got to get out of here!" _she thought as she scanned the walls carefully. Maybe there was some secret door somewhere? From what she had read Loki was very tricky and she'd really have to think if she wanted to get out of this.

Loki stood in that spot for a while with a smile on his face. Soon enough it hit him. What was he going to do with her now? Of course, he couldn't let her go any time soon, even if he did get the information he needed. Once he found a way to kill Thor, and then succeeded in doing so, only then would he think about letting her go. With the Avengers around, killing his step-brother might be a bit difficult but nothing he can't handle.

**Meanwhile, at SHIELD…**

Clint carefully stored his bow away and slid the black case under the metal bench in the training room. He had just finished his three hours of training with Steve and Natasha. All of them would have their share of bruises from each other, except for Steve. He never seemed to bruise that much.

"You guys want to go get something to eat?" Steve asked, his eyes switching from Clint to Natasha several times. Natasha agreed.

"Nah, but I'll catch up with you guys later." Clint said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I'm going to go see how Kim did on her presentation, if she managed to get there." He added with a chuckle.

Steve and Natasha nodded and headed for the kitchen to make something to eat.

Clint went the opposite way, but instead of going to Kimberley's room first he stopped by his room. His shirt was covered in sweat, making in much darker in select places such as his armpits. Clint took off his shirt and chucked it toward the hamper near the bathroom door but missed. He wouldn't bother picking it up.

Out of his closet he grabbed another shirt and threw it on.

He decided to change his pants after he came back to his room to take a shower. For now, he walked out of his room and down the hall to Kimberley's door. He knocked a couple of times- no answer. That was unusual…There was a chance she was asleep, but even then she would usually wake up and tell him to go away considering how much of a light sleeper she was.

Clint put his hand on the door knob and turned it slightly to check if it was locked but it wasn't. He opened the door just enough for him to see that the room was empty. Maybe she was still in that meeting.

Shutting the door, Clint left the area and headed for the side of the aircraft that Kimberley's meeting would be on. He hoped she had mustered up enough courage to present her ideas this time, she really needed it.

As he arrived, he noticed that one door was surrounded by agents. They were scattered around, inside and out of the room. His attention turned to the woman sitting at her desk, looking nervous.

"What happened there?" he asked curiously. Maybe an experiment went wrong?

"Agent Rowe was found dead earlier…and Professor Kimberley is missing." She replied, her eyes moving from Clint and back down to her desk.

Clint's eyes widened at the information and he found himself racing down the hallway to the room. A thick, sturdy arm stopped him from going any further but he pushed past it and anyone else that tried to stop him.

Once he was in the room, he was confronted by a large man, the head of security. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked sternly.

"What the hell happened here? Where's Kimberley?" his voice was frantic. He was scared for her.

The man didn't answer for a while, he simply studied Clint, but eventually he cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Someone broke in here and killed Agent Rowe" he started, motioning over to the body bag that was being hoisted up and out of the room. Two men started to clean up the pool of blood that had seeped into the carpet from Agent Rowe's wound.

Thank god that wasn't Kimberley. The man continued with his explanation. He must have realized who Clint was at the last minute because if he hadn't, he wouldn't be telling Clint what happened; he would be throwing him outside.

"Whoever it was must have taken the Professor because she was seen coming in here. But not co-"he paused as the radio went off.

Clint tried to listen in on what was being said but there was too much static for him to get anything out of it. The man signaled for him to walk with him as he clipped his radio onto his belt and walked out of the room.

There was still a large group studying every inch of the room, looking for clues.

"We just received word that she _was_ seen coming out. But she was with Agent Rowe…" he said. He took his radio from his belt again and held it to his mouth for a second before pressing the button down.

"Send a team out to search the aircraft. Do it fast." He spoke quickly and gave a sideways glance to Clint.

"You know anyone who'd want to do this to her? Get rid of her?"

Clint shook his head "No, no one. It's possible someone was trying to get a hold of her research though, but I don't know who."

Who would want to harm such a sweet girl anyway? Wouldn't any wise person just take her blueprints and vanish? They didn't seem to be very wise to Clint right now.

"Huh. We're going to need to talk to everyone who spoke with her and Agent Rowe before and after the meeting" The tall man said. It sounded more like a question, like the man was asking Clint to find everyone she spoke to.

"Well I know she talked to all of the Avengers this morning. Steve, Tony, Bruce, Nick, Phil, Erik, and Natasha, I doubt any of them have anything to do with this though"

That last part didn't seem to register in the man's mind because a couple seconds later he was ordering people to interrogate the Avengers and the others that spoke with her.

"What about you, did you talk to her?" he asked.

"Of course I did. I woke her up." He answered.

There was no way to know who took Kimberley by asking anyone who had interacted with her if she seemed nervous or what-not. Unless Kimberley had planned this, which Clint doubted, she would not have foreseen this. Even if she had, she would have stayed as far away from that room as possible.

Whoever did this was going to get one hell of a beating. Clint was going to personally escort them to hell for putting someone he cared about in danger. If she was hurt, he was going to drive an arrow straight through their heart.

Clint wasn't the only one who would be set on killing them. Oh, no. Bruce would be itching to slam him against concrete a couple hundred times. Banner liked Kimberley and not just in a friendly way, he probably loved her from what Clint could tell. There wasn't a reason why he wouldn't have feelings for her; she was smart, beautiful and had the perfect personality for him. _The other guy_ would never come out around her. She couldn't make him angry, even if she tried.

He had been so caught up in thinking about what he was going to do to whoever took Kimberley he hadn't heard what the man next to him had said.

Noticing this, the head of security rolled his eyes before repeating himself. He was just putting his radio back onto his belt as if he had taken it out to speak.

"The scientists she was supposed to be meeting with just showed up. You think they'll know anything?"

Clint shrugged. He hoped they knew something that would give them a lead to where Kimberley might be.

They didn't know a fucking thing.

When they got to where the scientists were, Clint eagerly asked them if they saw anything- nothing. He eventually found out that they hadn't even been there when she was. They had just arrived for the meeting, five minutes ago was the time they were told.

"Someone called late last night to reschedule. We figured Kimberley had done it due to her nerves." One of them said, the last bit sounding slightly irritated.

Clint stormed off, leaving the useless scientists to the security. As he was leaving he heard someone call out, "If we get a lead, we'll let you know first" but he was too angry to respond.

Natasha, Steve and Tony were all scattered around the kitchen; Steve drinking tea and Tony and 'Tasha gulping down coffee. Their conversation silenced as Clint entered the room. They must have heard.

Natasha opened her mouth to say something but closed it shortly after. No one knew what to say to him. Each of them felt that if they tried to comfort him, he would explode with anger and frustration.

Of course, Tony was the one to break the silence…but he did it in a terrible way.

"How will we cope without our babysitter?" he tried to joke, but he didn't receive any laughs or smiles.

Steve sighed deeply, knowing that was a bad idea. Why couldn't he have said something more comforting like "She'll be okay"?

Clint narrowed his eyes at Tony, his teeth clenched tightly. He wanted to yell, to punch Tony in the face, to let all his anger out on the other man: but he didn't. He couldn't afford having someone half-assing their job to find her just because they were mad at him. Maybe after they found her he would hit him, but not now.

Natasha, who was silently leaning against the counter near the refrigerator sipping her coffee, delicately put a hand on his back.

"We'll find her, Clint. Don't worry." Clint shook her hand off his back, glared at Tony and left. His reasoning behind going in the kitchen in the first place was a mystery to him.

Bruce. He needed to find Bruce and talk to him about it. Bruce would be just as, if not more, concerned about Kimberley's whereabouts. Clint made his way down to the lab where Bruce was working on something he had started a couple months back, Clint never made note of what it was for. Bruce looked up only for a second to smile at Clint.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously, still focused entirely on the gadget.

He started soldering something as Clint leaned against the door frame, trying to calm down enough to break it to the man. None of the interrogators seemed to have found him for questioning yet, so telling him might set him off.

Clint cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's about Kimberley"

Bruce seemed to stop for a moment and glance back at the male.

"What about her?" he asked. You could hear the question in his voice very clearly.

Anything regarding Kimberley that had Clint coming to tell him personally must be important. Bruce usually found things out through Tony or Natasha, unless they were about them directly. Then he would find out through simple gossip in the lunchroom of the helicarrier.

"She's missing." Clint finally blurted out.

He wondered how Bruce was going to take this. They weren't going to see '_The other guy_' today were they? God he hoped not.

Bruce stopped what he was doing immediately after what he heard registered.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh you guys, I am so sorry. I meant to update sooner than this but my computer cord broke and I didn't have any computers to write it on! Forgive me orz

Chapter four

Bruce turned his upper body slightly, his eyes set on the ground for a bit before moving slowly up to Clint's face. The look of disbelief spread across his features.

"What?" he asked.

A thousand different questions scrambled around his brain. Who took her? Where is she? Is she safe? He needed the answers and he would like to demand them from Clint, but it didn't seem like the other male knew anything more. What if Clint was just pulling his leg though, what if this was all just a silly little joke and Kimberley would pop out of nowhere at the end of the day? Bruce set down the soldering items on the table and turned fully around to face Clint. His eyes searched the mans face for any sign of this being a joke; a fault in is poker face. He found nothing.

Shaking his head slightly as he came to the realization that Kimberley was really missing, Bruce clenched his teeth tightly. His hands gripped the table until his knuckles turned white. It didn't take much more than seeing Clint step back in fear for him to realize what was happening and calm himself down. If he didn't calm down bad things would happen and he would rather avoid them.

"What happened?" he asked again, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes delicately.

Clint wasn't sure what to say. They didn't know much about what happened to her...

"We aren't sure. All we know is that her blue prints are missing and she was seen leaving with Agent Rowe bu-"

"Where is he?"

"...He was found in the meeting room earlier. Deceased."

Bruce cocked his head to the side slightly. How was that possible?

"Something is going on here. Come on, let's go see if the rest of the team can help at all." he started toward the door, Clint already jogging out of the lab. The team was grouped up in the living room. Natasha and Phil sat on one couch, Steve and Tony on the opposite one with Fury standing at the head of the coffee table in between the two couches. Everyones attention averted to Clint and Bruce as they entered the room.

Bruce noticed the glare Clint shot at Tony and raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was for but not asking. Now wasn't the time to bring such a matter up.

"So no one knows anything then?" Clint asked, crossing his arms over his chest and receiving disappointing replies.

Bruce looked between the Avengers for a moment and eventually his eyes paused on Fury.

"Someone doesn't want us to have those blue prints" Fury spoke, desperately trying to come up with someone who would want to take the knowledge away.

"What were on those prints anyway?" Natasha chimed in with a curios look on her face.

Phil explained before anyone else could. "Her blueprints, for the 'Bifrost' we would be recreating here"

Natasha looked shocked but she accepted the information quickly. Most of the team had been working on helping Kimberley with the finishing details before se presented it. If those prints were deemed adequate, then production would begin.

"So we've got no leads, no evidence, nothing?" Clint said obviously frustrated. No one said anything.

Tony sipped his alcohol slowly before nearly spitting it out. He set the cup down on the table and jolted up off the couch, startling everyone.

"Her shirt." he stated, confusing everyone.

Tony shook his head. "All clothes from here have tracking devices in them" Everyone finally understood as Tony rushed out of the living room to his lab, everyone following some time after.

Clint and Bruce were the first two in the room, eager to have Tony work his 'GPS magic' for them and find Kimberley. They both hovered over Tony as he pressed a couple of buttons and eventually shooed them back with his hands.

"This will just take a second..." Tony said under his breath, quickly selecting Kimberley's name and having the computer search for her.

In a matter of seconds the screen blinked indicating that she had been located. "The signal seems to be a bit fuzzy but she is somewhere around here"

Tony turned around and looked at his fellow Avengers before starting off toward the door. "Or at least, her shirt is" he mumbled.

Fury began barking orders at everyone but Clint was the only one who would be sent out to get her. Bruce however, didn't like the idea and thought he should be the one going out to rescue her. Of course, Fury denied the request even if he was in love with her. Clint knew exactly why Fury didn't want Banner out in the field.

"No, I know you have feelings for her but I don't want that to compromise the mission." Fury stated.

It wasn't enough to keep Bruce from pursuing. "Director Fury, please! You've gotta let me go out there, I need to be there when she's rescued!" Bruce shouted back, his face tinting red with anger.

The director slammed one hand on the table. "No. You'll stay here with Stark and communicate with Clint from here. That's final" he growled sternly, looking straight at Bruce as the man huffed in frustration. Bruce knew well enough to back down before he wound up getting **too** angry.

Clint scratched at the back of his neck as he awaited further instruction from Fury, which came fairly fast.

"Barton, you'll be dropped off about half a block away so you can investigate. You'll be with Stark and Banner the whole time. You see anything, you tell them. Got it?"

Nodding at the orders, Clint jogged down the hallways until he reached the exit. Natasha was outside waiting for him with a car. Before leaving, Clint scanned the walls near the door. The two walls were covered in different types of guns and ammunition, but he didn't want any of those. Mid-way down the length of the wall was his bow. Someone had got it from the training room and put it back in its rightful place. A smile crossed his face as he pulled it from the mold in the wall.

He slung his quiver over his back and jogged out to the car. Natasha must have slipped out sometime after she had received her orders. Almost the moment after he hopped in the car and shut the door, the red haired assassin sped off. The GPS in the car showed them exactly where Kimberley's tracking device was thanks to Tony.

Natasha reached up and opened a small hidden compartment in the car and pulled out an earpiece.

"Here, you'll need this to communicate with Tony and Bruce." she said dropping it into Clints hand.

When the earpiece was comfortable, Clint reached up a pressed a button on the side to turn it on. He immediately heard Tony's voice.

"Everything seems to be in place... Clint, you got the earpiece?" Tony asked over the radio.

"Yep." he answered simply.

Nearly there, Clint picked up his sunglasses and slipped them on. In a couple of minutes they arrived and Clint got out of the car and let Natasha speed back to SHIELD. He walked slowly at first, Bruce constantly asking if there was any trace of Kimberley. There wasn't, so he continued on until he reached the area where the signal went fuzzy.

"There's nothing here but a couple of shops, maybe abandoned, I'm not sure" he spoke into the earpiece, turning around in a circle to get a good look around. Clint readied an arrow just in case something or someone decided to surprise him.

**Loki and Kimberley**

Loki stood in the doorway, watching as his captive felt every inch of the wall for an escape.

"If you honestly believe I am stupid enough to leave some secret door, you are deeply mistaken."

His voice startled her, causing her to jump slightly. Kimberley didn't reply she simply continued on her search. Loki was lying! He had to have some way to escape if he were to be cornered here!

Laughing softly, his eyes traveled back into the room behind him and landed on the table. The blue prints for the 'Bifrost' were laid out, curling up at the sides due to being rolled up for so long. He smirked lightly and turned back to Kimberley, who gave up trying to find a hidden exit. She was back at pulling on the door handle of the door they entered from, which only he could open.

"You've got the science of the bifrost figured out pretty nicely. Why don't you let me use that knowledge to do exactly what SHIELD was planning on doing?" It wasn't really a question. Whether she agreed or not, he would begin construction of the bifrost in a matter of days.

Kimberley's eyes widened and she turned to him, ceasing her attempts to get the door open for a moment.

"You're crazy if you think I would ever agree to that!" Loki would need her there to make sure it was constructed correctly...

"Oh? Well would you do it for, ah, what was his name? Banner? Yes. Bruce Banner. Would you do it for him?" he threatened, standing up straight.

In reality, Loki would never trifle with Bruce or, the Hulk ever again. You could say that he was probably a bit afraid, but Kimbelery had no knowledge of that.

Kimberley's mind seemed to change almost instantly. "No, please don't hurt him! I-..." she paused, really taking her time to think it over. Was it worth it? Could Loki really hurt Bruce? Well she wasn't going to underestimate him, not today, not with Bruce's life at risk.

"I'll do it. Just, don't hurt him or any of the other Avengers." she finished, her voice laced with despair.

Loki smiled wide. "Good girl, now come on. Let's go meet out engineers" he said happily.

He walked back into the other room and grabbed the blue prints. Rolling them up as he came back he stuffed them into Kimberleys hands before putting his hand on the door knob.

"If you even think about running I will not hesitate to kill you or any of the Avengers." he made sure he had made himself clear before opening the door.

Loki grabbed Kimberleys arm, making her wince in pain as he grabbed the bruised spot. Kimberley was scared, she didn't want to help Loki but she didn't want to get any of the Avengers killed either. They were all like family to her! Seeing them get killed would be terrible!

Kimberley spotted someone just as Loki did but before she could react she was pushed up against the wall, his hand over her mouth. Kimberley noticed who it was first and she actually gained a bit of hope. It was Clint! He was here to rescue her! How he found her was beyond her knowledge but she would ask when she was safe.

"If you say a word, I will kill him" Loki said, slowly releasing his hand from her mouth and disappearing into the shadows.

Kimberley took a couple of steps forward so Clint would be able to see her if he turned around, which he did.

"Found her. She doesn't appear to be hurt but something is definitely not right..." Clint spoke softly into the mic. He began to walk to her with a wide smile. Bruce was ecstatic and he pretty much demanded that Clint get her out of there, and fast. "Hurry up Clint." Bruce said impatiently.

"Are you okay?" he called out to her but she didn't answer, she only smiled and nodded.

Kimberley wasn't sure what to do. If she said anything, Clint would be killed! She watched as he walked forward, heading in her direction. He hadn't heard Loki over his own voice but he did seem to notice the look of fear in Kimberley's eyes.

Loki had made his way around Clint and was now standing behind him. He put his pointer finger to his lips lightly when Kimberley looked at him.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, her attempt at warning Clint about Loki without speaking. It seemed to have worked but-

Clint stopped walking slowly and raised an eyebrow at her. Bruce and Tony were still talking to him, asking him every detail about what was going on but they didn't get any answers, and that scared them. Clint wanted to know what was up with Kimberley...she was acting odd. Her attention was on something behind him? Clint spun around quickly, pulling up his bow. He was too late. Loki plunged his scepter through Clint's stomach, causing his bow and readied arrow to fall to the ground.

Kimberley screamed, tearing beginning to stream down her face. She backed up until she hit the wall, a lump forming in her throat. Loki said he would only kill him if she spoke! She hadn't spoken!

Loki had a grin on his face the entire time. He absolutely loved watching the life fade from someone's eyes when he killed them. Turning the scepter lightly, Clint groaned loudly due to the intense pain.

"Clint, what's going on! Talk to us!" Tony shouted through the earpiece but Clint could only respond with sounds of pain.

Slowly, Loki angled the scepter down before yanking it violently out of the Avenger's stomach, making Clint fall helplessly on his back. Another scream erupted from Kimberley, it was half drowned out by sobs. Loki looked at his scepter, covered in the dying males blood, and stepped away from the body so he could clean off his weapon.

Kimberley forced herself to go to Clint. She knelt next to him and put his head on her knee. There was nothing she could have done and she felt as if this was all her fault. Maybe if she had warned Clint, maybe he would have been ready to fight and just maybe he could have defeated Loki.

"Cl-Clint?" she choked out. No response. He was gone. Kimberley leaned down, pressing her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Clint." she said between sobs.

When she heard a soft sound coming from Clints ear, she carefully reached over and pulled out the source; the earpiece. She glanced over at Loki to make sure that he hadn't seen it before speaking into it.

"Tony? Bruce?" she asked in a low voice, trying to hold back her sobbing so her voice was audible. If Loki noticed this he might just kill her, or hurt her.

"Kimberley?" Bruce said anxiously.

Noticing that Loki was beginning to walk back to her, Kimberley panicked. "He killed Clint."

That caused her to cry even more and she lost track of where Loki was until he was smacking the earpiece out of her hand and stepping on it, smashing it to pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Eeeeek. I'm not so sure about this chapter... I wrote most of it at 2 am so please, bear with me. The whole "whipped dog syndrome" was explained to me by my mom and bad websites and it wasn't very clear. I couldn't think of anything that means what Loki is trying to do. - Oh, and this will probably be the only chapter with something intimate in it for a bit. I know everyone loves good ol' smut but you know... o no I will try to include some lovey-dovey scenes for the people who love them.

Chapter five

Loki lowered his scepter, scowling at Kimberley for a long time. He raised his left hand and slapped her across the face and hard. Kimberley let out a sharp gasp as he struck her. Her hair fell over her face as she lost her balance and fell to the side, barely managing to catch herself with her right hand. Kimberley lightly brushed her free hand over her cheek, wincing at the pain. That hit didn't help at all with her sobbing. Kimberley put a hand on Clint's chest and cried, wishing she could stay there forever, wishing that she could be with Clint- alive or dead. Loki seemed to have other plans.

"Get up" he ordered, this time readying his scepter.

The weapon held a weak amount of power from the Tesseract inside of it but it was still lethal if used correctly and Loki knew exactly how to use it. Before coming to Earth, Loki stole the scepter from Odin's vault. Kimberley tried drying her cheeks with the back of her hand but eventually decided that it was useless. Her attention was on Clint and it didn't faulter until she was being forced to get up. She gently lifted Clint's head off her knee and moved back, setting it lightly back down on the ground.

"I'm sorry" she murmured again as she stood up to face the god.

Kimberley flinched and turned her head to the side when he lifted a hand up. Instead of hitting her again he ran his fingertips down her cheek, making soft 'shh' noises, an attempt to calm her down. Kimberley had no control over the lump in her throat which caused her to sob loudly. She was afraid she would be hit again if she didn't quiet down so she pressed her lips together to stop any noises from coming out. However, doing so rendered her incapable of breathing so she had to part her lips again. She took in a deep, quick breath and looked down to her hands. Noticing that she was shaking, Loki grinned and grabbed her arm.

Prior to kidnapping her, Loki had arranged everything they would need which included the car waiting around the back side of the building. Being dragged away, Kimberley took one last look at Clint's body. She wanted to scream and thrash around, hit Loki as many times as she could and run, run to the Avengers. The fear of losing another friend overwhelmed her and she could not muster up enough courage to do anything but follow the man. Why had Clint been the one to look for her? The one person she truly felt at ease with, the only person she could tell anything to. Over the years she's been at SHIELD, people have never understood why they had such a strong bond. No one but the Avengers and Fury were there anyway so there was no way she could blame them.

**shiny flashback~~**

It was on a mission to stop an aggravated robbery. The whole team had been fighting for four days straight and they were getting tired. Kimberley was there to help identify the weapon being used, but they had barely gotten a look at the thing. The pictures were terrible even when enhanced to the best of their ability, you could barely see the trigger, if it had one. They had gotten another look at the weapon on the morning of the fifth day. Most of the robbers were getting sloppy, but they weren't the only ones. The team was constantly getting hurt by the simplest of things.

When they had identified the weapon to be very lethal Clint made his move in on the place with Natasha, each going separate ways. Due to some gunfire, Kimberley was soon surrounded by masked men and women. Clint, while heading to the main building, managed to save her by taking out all of her kidnappers one at a time. He had told her to run so she would be safe again but she didn't listen and followed him. Of course, she was smart enough to stay far enough away that she wouldn't interfere with his fighting. He was still outside, slowly fighting his way through the small army of people to get into the bank. During a fight taking down five men Clint was shot in the side of his leg, it didn't stop him though. The two guns at the back of his head did though.

Kimberley could see the fear on his face, just like her when she had been surrounded and she knew she had to take action, even if it meant risking her own life. Before any triggers were pulled the thug was hit over the head with a decent sized rock. Surprisingly enough it was Kimberley who did it.

**end of shiny flashback~~**

That's the story of how Kimberley saved Clints life and he never believed he could make it up to her. She never had time to tell him that he did make it up to her, just by being there for her. By being her friend and helping her through more crap than her mother ever had.

Loki pulled the sobbing girl through the alley and around a corner were a slick black car was parked on the side of the street. A smile grew on his lips as they approached the car, a tall broad shouldered man opening the back door for them. Kimberley looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were a blocky mixture of blue and black and he showed absolutely no emotion. She couldn't get a good look at anything else because Loki was guiding her into the car and before she knew it the door was closed and the car was pulling on to the road.

Rubbing her eyes free of tears as best she could, Kimberley looked over at Loki.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

Loki smiled mischievously and tilted his head slightly in her direction. "Doing what?"

"Kidnapping me, the Bifrost. Why do you need it so badly?" she asked, still trying to hold back more tears that pricked at her eyes.

She had to stay strong. Maybe that would show Loki that she isn't just some helpless scientist. Kimberley watched Loki cautiously, noting the distance between them wasn't that great. She glanced over at the passenger seat where the man who had opened the for them sat, she couldn't see the driver so her attention went directly back to Loki. The male turned his body to the side, handing the scepter to the man in the passenger seat.

Loki was going to get straight to the point when it came to his plans. He didn't care if she knew about his idea to kill Thor.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill Thor, just as I did with your Hawkeye." he stated simply, still smiling.

Kimberley choked up at his words and quickly wiped away the tears. "That isn't staying strong!" she thought, sniffling after her tears were gone. Maybe Loki would stop threatening to hurt her the Avengers if she acted as if she didn't care a thing for them? Yes, that had to work! Without that type of leverage Loki would have nothing besides the threat to hurt her. She would rather have herself get hurt rather than Bruce or Tony.

"Why kill him?" she asked, her voice soft.

It wasn't all Loki's idea but he definitely supported it. When he let go of Thor and came tumbling down into Thanos's world, Loki was changed. Changed beyond repair. The Chitauri and Thanos twisted his mind, planting ideas that he never would have thought of by himself, making him a terrible creature. They tortured him to an extent that he nearly died. If he could go back to who he was before, to the Loki that truly did love his brother, he would but it was too late. There was no turning back for him. Thanos had convinced Loki that with Thor out of the way he would be able to take the throne so easily. He could kill Odin while the old man was in the Odin sleep and everyone after that was of no threat to him. Sif? The Warriors three? They were weak and with the Chitauri on his side, they would be far too busy fighting them to bother with him. Eventually, they would all kneel.

"He's nothing but an obstacle. When he's out of the way there will be no one to stop me from taking my rightful place as king of Asgard." he explained, followed by a small shrug.

It was almost as if he was going to cry. Kimberley noticed his eyes were glazed over, but Loki looked away too quickly for her to determine if it was because of tears. The look on his face was enough to inform her on just how tortured he was. She read all of his files before this and something in her felt terrible for him, and now that feeling was so much stronger. He did however, murder Clint right in front of her and that ignited a fire inside her, a burning hatred for him. Which one of these would take over in the end?

Kimberley didn't reply to his words. She started to work on her plan to deceive the raven haired god. All she needed to do was act like she never cared for the Avengers- she was using them. This had to work, it was perfect!

The next thirty minutes were silent. No one in the car said a word until the car pulled to a stop. Kimberley tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She heard Loki laugh at her attempts as he got out of the car swiftly. Kimberley scooted over the seats and lowered her feet to the ground slowly before shifting her weight and standing up. Looking around the area, Kimberley saw nothing that seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"Missing the Avengers yet?" Loki asked.

Clearing her throat, Kimberley shook her head.

"Not at all, actually. You're much more exciting"

She said the best she could. When would she get over Clint's death? Probably never but she wanted to at least move on. She needed to be at her best to pull off this plan! Kimberley glanced at Loki and gave him a small smile, unsure if it was even the least bit convincing. Her words seemed to interest Loki and she remembered her idea to seduce him. Maybe twisting that in would get her out of this faster? Oh, this was going to end badly. How do you seduce someone anyway?

"Oh, really now?" he raised an eyebrow at her. That was interesting.

"You're way more a-attractive too" she said, her sentence not flowing all that smoothly.

Loki's lips twitched up into a smile. His pace slowed down a bit which had his henchmen giving him questioning looks. He made a small hand gesture for them to go on. They weren't very far from their destination, once they passed the sandy colored building to the left they would be there. He was much more interested in Kimberley's sudden attitude change, he'd definitely have to fix that... Swiftly, Loki turned and pressed Kimberley against the cold, stone wall that belonged to the adjacent building.

The wall sent a shiver up Kimberley's back, giving her goosebumps. She looked at Loki wide-eyed, regretting the idea to attempt to seduce him. She squirmed in his grip but with both of her hands above her head it proved to be difficult. How could she not get out of that? He was keeping both of her hands up with only one of his. When she tried to break free of his grip his hand squeezed tightly until she could no longer withstand the pain and gave up.

"I don't believe that" he finally said.

He looked angry. Okay, now she was scared and he act was falling apart. That didn't last very long now did it?

"N-no, it's true!" she said quickly, not wanting to get hurt again.

That was a terrible, terrible idea, she would not be trying that anymore. Seducing a psychopath was not a good thing to try. Kimberley averted her eyes from Loki's, not being able to look him in the eyes. As she looked away the angry expression on Loki's face faded and it was replaced with a smile which was just as scary.

Using his free hand Loki turned her face back to his. He honestly had no idea if she was lying or not but he doubted it was anywhere close to the truth. Getting her to stop with her little charade would be easy. She wasn't very strong in any way, so it seemed. Loki pressed one of his legs against hers, rendering her incapable of moving. His hand still held her face in one spot, the only things she could move were her hands and she knew what he would do if she tried to move them.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Kimberley immediately tried to turn away but couldn't. She couldn't believe what he was doing. His lips traveled down her jaw and to her neck. She wanted to scream but was terrified of what Loki would do to her if she did. He didn't stop and Kimberley felt absolutely helpless, she wanted to have Bruce and Clint and the entire team come and pull this monster off of her. She whimpered and soon began to cry, hating the feeling of being forced into something so intimate.

Loki stepped back when he knew he'd won and admired his work. Kimberley was crying, slowly sinking down to the ground.

"Pathetic." he said as she watched her wipe her tears away. Loki reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet. "Come on, let's go."

Kimberley followed weakly, jerking her arm away from Loki's hand and then expecting to be hit but got nothing but silence. Loki was too busy figuring out that he would slowly turn her into a whipped dog, that's what the Midgardians called it anyway. He would hurt her, but then show compassion. She would eventually learn that the only way she would get love was from being hurt. It's just like hitting a dog and feeding it directly afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are mad aren't you? I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, school has been a jerk. I'll try to keep up with updating regularly! I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry if I messed some stuff up and it doesn't add up with things in previous chapters (just let me know and I'll fix it). Aaaand because it took me so long to update, I'm going to release another chapter ASAP. I won't wait.

But oooOooh~ emotional Loki. For all of the people that asked me to keep Loki the coldhearted son of a bitch he really is, don't worry. I'll keep that promise. He wouldn't ever show his feelings anyway, right?

Chapter six

Loki had found the tracking device in Kimberley's shirt and forced her to change entirely. He had one of his men bring her a t-shirt that was a bit too big and a pair of sweatpants; he shredded and ditched her previous clothes. Now there was no way to find her, unless they were really that good. The only way that this could have gotten any worse would be if Bruce showed up and ended up like Clint. Loki had given her the blueprints she had drawn up over several weeks at SHIELD, after some odd kind of affection after he had forced her into a kiss. Loki wasn't so good with showing any type of compassion, it didn't seem.

Kimberley was thrust in front of a large group of men and women and told to lead everyone in the construction of the bridge. She had no idea what to say and her voice betrayed her, never letting her get a whole sentence out without stuttering three or four times. Although she was visibly nervous no one had said a word, their expressions hadn't changed much either…and that kind of scared her a little. Were they human? Maybe Loki brainwashed them or something.

All of this time, while she spoke to them all Loki sat off to the side and watched. Whenever she looked over at him he gave her a threatening look followed by a twisted smile. She had finished her speech by giving one man in the front a list of the items they would need. He left immediately.

She stood awkwardly in front of the crowd, her eyes traveling to Loki again unsure of what to do. She was only helping without any fight because Loki threatened to hurt Bruce and the other Avengers if she didn't. Plus, the moment this thing was halfway through the process of being built, the Avengers wouldn't be able to miss it. JARVIS would surely notice it if not. Loki didn't do anything different this time she looked so she just stood there silently, waiting for the supplies to arrive. But who knew how long that would take?

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Loki had kidnapped her. He was constantly hitting her and then caressing her face or other body parts. What was wrong with him? Well, whatever it was…she was kind of starting to like it. After the first week she found herself wanting him to come near her, whether it was to hit her for doing something he considered stupid or to simply talk with another worker.

Although, there was a particularly attractive worker that she enjoyed seeing. He reminded her of Bruce, and he was the only thing keeping her together in this place where she barely slept and rarely ever ate. They only spoke a few times but every time he would smile at her and she would only feel like crying. That wasn't Bruce; Bruce was back at the Avengers tower. She had wondered over and over if they had stopped looking for her because if they hadn't, wouldn't she be safe by now? Tony was smart! He definitely would have found her by now wouldn't he? She thought about Clint a lot and wondered if they had given him a good funeral. Kimberley couldn't imagine what the team was going through.

A few days had passed and it had now been two weeks, the bridge wasn't anywhere close to being done. Kimberley slept a lot when they had run out of supplies and needed to get more, it had taken about a day to get the necessities and a few additional things she had requested.

She was fully recovered from her sleep deprivation although the dark circles under her eyes remained stubbornly. Kimberley kept at her work and during every minute of it she was hoping to hear the soft hum of Tony's suit or the loud booming of Steve's voice in the distance. Loki was always there with his duplicates and all, which made coming up with a plan to escape completely useless. Any attempt would result in immediate discipline.

Late in the day, the unknown worker she silently called Bruce approached her. She was confused when he had simply introduced himself as Bryson. It wasn't Bruce, which upset her a little. They talked for about half an hour until it was dark outside and everyone else had gone to sleep. He was just as sweet as Bruce was, and his voice– Oh, it was perfect. He almost looked like Bruce too! Or was she seeing things?

When she started yawning she decided to get some sleep, but when she said something about it Bryson's smile dropped briefly before he accepted it and let her go.

Not halfway to the room she shared with three others; someone grabbed her and shoved her into the wall. She hit the back of her head, making her vision a bit blurry while she stared at the face in front of her. It looked like Bruce, but it couldn't be right? Maybe she was dreaming. Before her vision could resettle itself, lips were on hers.

It felt so right, yet there was something off about it that she chose to ignore. She felts hands run up her sides, roughly groping her breasts before tugging lightly at her hair. It was just like the night of the Natasha's twenty fourth birthday party. Kimberley hadn't planned on doing anything except stand around the food table and munch on the chips and other foods. When Tony saw her though, he thought that getting some alcohol in her was a good idea.

No, it really wasn't. An hour after drinking she found herself stumbling through the halls with an extremely drunk Bruce. He had seen her in the middle of the room, half of her shirt ripped off by who-knows-what and he marched straight up to her and kissed her. They were both plastered and had absolutely no idea what was going on.

They wound up getting to Bruce's room, stripping each other of a majority of their clothes before Bruce passed out on the floor. Kimberley curled up on his bed and fell asleep there after realizing how far the party was from where she was. She woke up before Bruce and nearly screamed as she realized her condition; half naked, bra undone and falling off, her hair and clothes disheveled. Bruce was face first on the floor, snoring loudly into the carpet. He was also half naked, his boxers pulled down to his thigh.

She gathered her clothes as quickly as possible, quickly put them on and raced down the hall to her room. She made sure to rid any of the evidence of her being there, just in case. But that morning when she saw Bruce next, he hadn't remembered any of it and she never found the time to tell him.

As her mind cleared itself up and brought her back to reality, she found herself moaning into someone's mouth and gripping eagerly at their shirt.

There was a loud shout from down the hall and that was the only thing that pulled them apart. Kimberley blinked the blurry vision away and turned to see who was yelling; Loki.

Loki tore the worker—wait, was the Bryson? – Kimberley's eyes widened. How could she have been so dumb! It obviously wasn't Bruce! Bruce was at the Stark tower and she was in…in hell!

"What do you think you're doing?" Loki spat, gripping tightly at the male's shoulder.

Bryson cried out in pain and tried to pull away, but he was no match for Loki. Loki looked over to Kimberley, his eyes narrowing for a moment before turning back.

Kimberley was shocked when Loki looked at her. His face had gone from a horrible rage to a look of sorrow, maybe? He was sad. What for?

The god shook his head vigorously as the man tried to come up with a million different excuses for kissing her but the last one he had said had Loki's fingers breaking the flesh on his shoulder.

"She wanted it"

She was his possession, he _owned_ her. This human had no rights to her whatsoever; therefore he needed to be punished. Loki felt an unfamiliar feeling grow in his stomach as he studied Kimberley for a moment, her lips red and swollen from the kiss and her shirt pulled to the side, exposing her shoulder.

He was confused for a long time as he tried to bring sense to this feeling. It was…jealousy? No, he didn't have any feelings for this mortal girl. Loki was upset and he had no reasonable explanation for it.

Loki turned abruptly and dragged the worked along with him; he needed to teach him a lesson.

Kimberley watched helplessly as Bryson was pulled away. She was far too terrified of Loki to stand up to him; although she had a feeling Loki wouldn't do much more than yell at her.

* * *

Loki had punished the mortal for his insolence. A gash ran along his back, a small amount visible from the front. He was definitely satisfied with the work but he wasn't quite done yet. Before he released the boy, he made it very clear that Kimberley was his and belonged to no one else.

Releasing him, Loki began realizing that Kimberley would definitely start asking what had happened. This…jealously and the fact that he was so upset that someone had touched her had him ignoring her for a while.

* * *

**STARK Tower**

"Tony, you find anything yet?" Bruce called from upstairs as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

The only response he received was a loud groan and that was enough to have him pour another cup and bring it down.

"You have to find her. Come on! You're Tony Stark!" Bruce exclaimed as he walked down the stairs, a coffee cup in each one of his hands.

Tony happily took the beverage when it was extended out to him and nearly drank the whole thing in one go. They had both been up for four days, only sleeping in small amounts from time to time. Tony ran a hand heavily over his face as he looked over the computer. JARVIS would have notified him if there were any disturbances in the area or any signs of Kimberley.

He had JARVIS running a scan of the entire city, using any and every camera they had access to. If he identified anyone as Kimberley he would tell Tony and Bruce immediately and give them the exact coordinates, pictures, and time she was there. An identical scan ran for Loki.

Bruce sipped his coffee as he paced back and forth, rubbing his temples with one hand. He was going to drive himself insane trying to figure out where Loki could have taken her. They had figured out what Loki wanted with her when it was reported that the blueprints were gone. Kimberley hadn't told anyone where the copies were, most likely due to her key trait of being extremely forgetful. The copies wouldn't be much help though, without her there to interpret them.

There was a long silence as they both thought and it was broken by Steve's voice from upstairs

"You guys know if Loki has that scepter?" he asked jogging quickly down the stairs.

Tony and Bruce exchanged looks for a moment before focusing on Steve.

"Uh, no? No one saw him so we've got no clue" Tony shrugged and turned back to the computer, fixing things here and there. "Why?"

Steve grinned like he knew something they didn't and in reality, he did. He looked over to the computer and all around the lab to see if they had figured it out before him. Once his scan was done he knew they hadn't.

"The scepter, it's got power from the Tesseract in it, doesn't it?" he started, smiling as Bruce ad Tony both stopped what they were doing to look at him. "Doesn't that mean we can track it?"


	7. Chapter 7

This was supposed to be released a lot earlier but then my computer got infected and it took a while to get it fixed. I also found a lovely beta (kiwistarr) and that took a little more time as well. I'm going to work on setting a day each week for these to be released. Thank you for being so patient with me w; I love you guys and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter seven

Tony doubled over in laughter, drawing a quizzical look from Steve. He laughed; clutching his stomach with his eyes squeezed shut.

"What?" Steve asked furrowing his brows in frustration.

There was nothing but laughter and then the catching of breath before Tony spoke up and explained.

"You're right. We can track it, I just don't get how I didn't figure that out!" he said, turning around to his computer.

Bruce had an expression of nothing but pure and absolute joy on his face as he leaped up and gave a soft shout of happiness. He took Steve's head in between his hands, having to reach up a bit due to Steve's height, and grinned wildly.

"Steve, I could just kiss you right now!" he exclaimedand Steve's eyes went wide, one eyebrow raised.

Tony turned toward the two, his eyes narrowed in the direction of Bruce.

"Don't you dare." He looked real serious for a second before cracking a smile.

Bruce let go of Steve and walked over to the other computers to begin setting up a scan for gamma radiation. Captain America is left standing in the middle of the lab extremely confused; his face going red as Tony winked at him and turned back around.

"I'll um, be upstairs." He stated as he spun around and marched back up the stairs.

Tony and Bruce exchanged looks and laughed together but their happy faces were quickly exchanged with a look of deep concentration. Bruce tilted the thin glass screen up and reached up over it to type a few things into another computer.

An hour went by quickly and when it was up both scientists had the scan set up and running. They called Steve back down, who stayed closer to Bruce rather than Tony, and showed him where they predicted Loki to be.

Bruce was ecstatic. He was practically jumping up and down as he jogged up the stairs to grab some more coffee. Tony grinned over at Steve before looking down to the screen and marking the area where the signature was originating from on an adjacent computer. He focused on the soft blue light that indicated Loki's position. The light flickered for a moment and Tony raised an eyebrow at the screen. The light was…fading?

"Oh, no…" He tapped hard on the screen to make sure it wasn't malfunctioning.

"No, no, no. Oh _fuck_." He scrambled around the lab pressing various buttons and constantly checking the screen over and over.

"What? What's happening?" Steve asked, leaning over to look at the map. Nothing looked to be out of the ordinary.

"The signal is fading. His doesn't have much power from the tesseract. We're going to lose him soon."

Tony continued running around the lab, hishands running through his hair erratically. "We've got to boost the signal. Pick up more radiation."

Bruce walked gleefully down the stairs sipping his coffee. He regretted the decision to come back down when he noticed the worried looks on both Steve and Tony's faces.

"What happened?" he asked, a timid look settling on his face as he set his coffee mug down on the table.

Steve looked up to Tony and when he didn't seem to be answering, Steve stepped up.

"We're losing the signal. Loki's power is fading." he explained the best he could, his eyes scanning over the map. They did have where Loki was at the current time but they would never be able to track him if he decided to move to a different location. If they did lose him though, then hopefully they would get to him in time.

Bruce jumped straight into action and ran to the computer, typing in a few codes to boost the signal. His and Tony's work had the signal boosted in a little less than ten minutes. The scepter's power was still fading though so in two days time the signal would be extremely hard to pick up.

"We've got to call Fury," Steve stated pulling the cell phone he was given out of his pocket and flipping it open.

Tony groaned, not enjoying the thought of getting Fury involved in this. He never was any good at taking orders. Steve was off calling Fury while Bruce slumped down in a chair and drank his coffee, wanting to find Kimberley and bring her back as soon as possible.

The sound of a phone closing had Tony and Bruce looking in Steve's direction, who was running a hand heavily over his face.

"He said he'll be here tomorrow morning." He informed them with a sigh. Bruce stood up abruptly at the news.

"Tomorrow morning? We don't have a strong enough signal to watch him 'till tomorrow! If he moves we're going to lose him!"

Steve shrugged. "Well, I don't know what else to do! He told us not to move in yet." He answered in the calmest tone he could musterup at the moment.

Bruce flushed angrily and stood up, his chair being pushed back by the bend of his knees. He exited the lab and headed to his own room so he could relax and not tear this place apart.

Steve glanced over at Tony and cleared his throat. He shoved his phone in his pocket and quickly walked to the stairs.

"I'm going to go make sure Natasha and Clint will be ready." He called and as he walked up the stairs, Tony continued working, checking to make sure the signal was still visible every once in a while.

xx

Loki had not said a word to Kimberley unless it involved the Bifrost. Something inside Kimberley twisted and turned, knotting itself up in a horrifyingly painful matter. It wasn't a physical pain though; it was almost the "the boyfriend you thought was your soul mate just left you" type of pain. Either way, Kimberley hated it. She hated the feeling that she really needed to speak with him, she wanted to go back to hating his guts. Being away from her "family" for so long had her longing for the type of affection they offered her. It was something she just couldn't fathom giving away. None of the crew ever really spoke, so they were out of the question, but Loki…

Kimberley was working on a rough sketch of the completed Bifrost for a good fifteen minutes before she noticed that Bryson was on the opposite side of the table she was standing over.

"What happened the other night?" she asked warily.

Bryson looked up at her; he had the expression a deer in headlights held. His eyes flickered over her shoulder for a moment and he immediately turned and walked away, not saying a word.

Confused, Kimberley turned to look behind her to see what he could have been looking at. Loki was perched on his usual chair overseeing the construction, his eyes not looking in her direction. Kimberley huffed out a deep sigh of frustration and went back to her drawing. She had tried to get his attention in any way possible but he didn't once falter.

The brunette pushed herself off the table and dropped the pencil she was using. She scanned the area for Bryson she stomped off to him the moment she found him.

"Okay, what happened?" she asked, her annoyance getting the best of her.

Bryson swallowed hard, knowing she wasn't going to leave him.

"I- I can't talk to you. I don't think." He whispered staring straight at the ground between them.

Kimberley raised her eyebrows at him. "Why? What happened after…you know?"

He took in a shaky breath and shook his head before turning around and beginning to walk away. In one quick movement he hitched his shirt up just enough for Kimberley to see a piece of the long gash he had been given.

Kimberley's breath caught in her throat as her eyes flashed over the wound. Had Loki instructed him to keep away from her? He had no control over such matters!

Angry, the female pivoted on her feet and set her eyes on Loki who hadn't moved an inch. She wanted an explanation, and then she would leave him alone. She planned out a route, evading all human beings in the case that Loki had instructed them to stop or distract her.

Following her seemingly perfect plan she found it harder than she originally imagined. She was never really a quiet person considering her inner klutz. Although, even though she had been heard and stared at no one seemed to be stopping her. She continued her desired path until she was standing in front of Loki, who hadn't noticed her.

"Loki." She said pushing back the dangerously close venom that she wanted to spit out at him.

He didn't even glance at her. In fact, his eyes didn't leave the construction until she had stood there for a few minutes, clearing her throat after four.

"Get back to work," he hissed, looking back over to the building.

"No. Not until you tell me why you hurt Bryson."

Loki's eyes flared with something between anger and confusion. He had told her? Loki would have to punish him again for that.

"I do not answer to mortals. Now get back to work."

When she stood firmly in place Loki stepped off of his chair or "throne" as he preferred to refer to it as.

"You dare defy me?" he growled.

Kimberley's eyes widened in fear and she took a few steps back before she realized something and stifled a laugh. Loki wouldn't, he _couldn't_ hurt her if he ever wanted this to be finished. She stepped back to her original spot and placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight to one foot.

"Tell me why you hurt him, why you're…" she stopped, rethinking the idea to ask about him ignoring her.

"Why did you hurt him?" she rephrased, narrowing her eyes at him. She was still scared, even with the knowledge that Loki wouldn't kill her. Not killing her was different from hurting her though; he could wound her as much as he pleased as long as she stayed well enough to do what she was useful for.

The new feeling of jealousy wasn't something he was accustomed to feel or like. He had decided on staying away from Kimberley until it subsided but the more he thought about what had happened, the worse it got. They had been _kissing_. That was far too intimate for his liking. She was his, he owned every inch her.

Loki stared into Kimberley's eyes; she looked away quickly but held her stance.

"You will return to work. Now," He stood towering before her and although it terrified her, Kimberley didn't leave her position. "Or else."

Kimberley shifted her weight to the opposite foot uncomfortably. Loki could tell she hadn't fully understood what he meant by the threat.

"If you do not leave now, I'll do much more than hurt him."

She grasped what he was saying instantly and she turned to look in the direction of Bryson. "More than hurt him" meant kill him, and killing him meant a slow and painful death. Kimberley swallowed and returned her gaze to Loki's. He was smiling, and that just infuriated her even more.

Kimberley gritted her teeth, her fists curling up into balls. She couldn't— she wouldn't live with guilt if her persistence ended in a death.

Shaking her head, Kimberley stood up as tall as she could manage and looked directly into Loki's eyes.

"You've held me here too long for me to back away now. If you even _touch_ him, I'm not finishing this." She gestured to the incomplete Bifrost.

Standing up to him was a rush she had never experienced before. He had been hurting her and keeping her hostage for far too long, she was going to have to be brave if she ever wanted to get home. Kimberley knew what Loki was about and she found it most likely that after this was finished, she would be killed or stranded.

Loki flared his nostrils in anger and he took a step toward Kimberley, undoubtedly making her back away a bit.

"Now tell me, why did you decide to hurt him?" she paused, letting the question linger there for a moment before continuing. "Because he kissed me? You have no control over those types of things." she finished, narrowing her eyes at him.

The gods gaze faltered for a brief moment. His face grew red with anger as he found himself considering an answer for her question. Drawing his arm up to grip her shoulder Loki pulled Kimberley around and pressed her against the wall behind them, one of his hands loosely around her throat.

"Listen, mortal. I own you," His fingers curled into her throat, just barely pressing hard enough to rid her of air. "Do not question me."

His eyes stayed locked with hers for a long while, Kimberley unable to keep her fear from showing. Things were turning and clicking in her brain until finally she put everything together, her lips curling up into a grin.

Loki clenched his teeth together. "What?" he hissed.

Kimberley didn't let her smile fade as she spoke, "Was it jealousy? Is that what happened?"

The idea of making a god jealous surprised and excited her in a way that made her feel untouchable and extremely confident.

"I have no need for such emotions."

Kimberley was positive he had been jealous, if he hadn't then why would he go so far as to hurt Bryson when they kissed? Loki's hand had loosened around her throat with her question and it was easy for Kimberley to stand on the tips of her toes and plant her lips on his.

This was to prove her point that he was definitely jealous. It was only to prove a point…that's it.

Finding a strange sense of security in being so close to him, willingly this time, Kimberley reached her hand up to her neck. After some hesitation on Loki's part, she gently pulled his fingers from around her throat before sliding her arms around his neck. His hands wound up resting comfortably on her hips and the moment he had done that, Kimberley had proven her point.

The flick of his tongue on her lower lip had her pulling away from him and stepping back. Loki watched her, his pupils dilated slightly. She smiled again as he began to realize she had fooled him, he was silent for a while and unmoving. Kimberley slipped out from where she was pinned between him and the wall and stood behind him; she waited for him to turn around to say anything.

"Don't you dare hurt him or anyone again just because you're feeling a little jealous." She said confidently.

She twisted around and walked back to where she had been working. Every step she took she reminded herself that it had all been done to prove a point, not to fill the empty pit of loneliness in her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Why do you guys put up with me omfg. I am literally the worst. I feel so bad. FORGIVE MEEEE.

But my computer cord broke again and I got a new computer for Christmas so my priority wasn't getting a new cord. BUT IT IS NOW! Someone just followed this story and I remembered so I messaged my beta real quick so I could get this up here for you. Anyway, my really horrid school projects are over with so now I think I should be a little faster on updating. I know I've said that before but I'm trying so hard :c School is the biggest bitch I've ever met. I've also been super sick for like 3 weeks and that sucked. I don't blame you though if y'know…you wanna punch me in the face. I kinda do too tbh.

I hope you like this chapter though~

Chapter 8

The Bifrost was nearly complete. Loki had begun cracking down on anyone who slacked off; he wanted this done fast because he knew the Avengers would be closing in. He didn't know how, but they would find him if he didn't get this finished soon. Unfortunately, his scepter's power was slowly decreasing and Loki soon found himself in a fit of rage. All workers that fell behind were confined to a small room located somewhere underground, the equivalent of fired.Loki could not afford to have one of his workers running off to SHIELD and informing them of his whereabouts.

Dismissing as many workers as he did, the progress of the Bifrost dwindled slowly. Loki had been too wrapped up in rage to notice this, really. The thing to get him to calm down though, was the realization that his magic and strength were still at their peak. He first came to know this when he nearly snapped a workers neck for bringing the wrong amount of supplies.

As Loki had his fits of rage and terror, Kimberley found herself focused on other things; things like the kiss they had shared just hours ago. She hadn't slept that night but that wasn't anything unusual. The pools of deep purple and blue under her eyes proved to anyone just how little rest she was getting over the course of being here. It was difficult for everyone to find peace anywhere in this place.

Half a day after the kiss took place Kimberley began to understand exactly why she had done it. Moments before she did it, the reasons had been unknown to her. When she finally realized that she had feelings for the god of mischief she was horrified. That was really the last thing she had wanted! It had crept up on her; she was blinded by anger and fear and unable to see it. By the time she recognized it even the slightest, it was far too late.

And although she hated herself for it, she loved that there was some possibility that Loki would return her feelings. He _had_ been so clouded in jealousy that he wounded the man that kissed her. The thought made Kimberley smile to herself as she worked, briefly falling into a daze of happiness before an elbow bumped into her side. The woman standing next to her quickly woke her to avoid her getting into trouble. She gave a small smile in thanks before returning to her work. Kimberley glanced up at the man in front of her awaiting the sketch she had promised. She quickly finished up the picture and handed it to him.

"It'll look something like that when you're finished," she said, not receiving so much as a thank you in return.

The Bifrost would be done within a couple of hours and Kimberley had already overheard Loki planning on using it the next day.

JARVIS was scanning for every possible possibility. Any small changes in the city or environment that were caught were immediately explored and only dismissed when the cause was certain. The gamma radiation from Loki's scepter had died out completely and Fury ordered them to stay put. Fury didn't want any investigations until they were positive about where Loki was.

"What about this? There's a new building about two and half miles from here, looks halfway done." Bruce suggested, hell bent on finding and destroying Loki.

He was desperate to find Kimberley and he would do everything in his power to get her back. She was everything that kept him together sometimes; she often kept him from losing all control and tearing the base apart. Even a brief exchange with her was enough.

"No, no. That's been there for a long time. Try something else," Tony replied. "Check for environment changes again. We must have missed something."

Bruce muttered something incoherent before switching off to the environment scans. He scrolled through the data for half an hour before giving up and asking JARVIS to select the top ten changes in the past twenty four hours. The first one on the list was the beginning in finding Kimberley.

"Here, Tony! Look at this!" Bruce called over to him. He made several gestures with his hands for him to hurry up.

Tony grinned when he saw the data. Gas emissions for various gases were off the charts and climbing higher every second.

"We've definitely got him."

Tony called Steve down and Steve dialed Fury. Fury was pleased and they would be moving in at dawn. Bruce was ecstatic; he was the first one to be ready to go, outfit and all.

All of the Avengers and crew remaining were called together and suited up. Tony spent some time complaining about how none of this would be the same without Clint's witty and sarcastic remarks.

With the Bifrost complete and the sun rising, Loki would not waste another hour on this petty planet. That's what he had thought at least, until the familiar roar of Iron Man's suit filled his ears.

Kimberley had been having a good day and she got herself to sleep with the exception of waking up every few hours in the night. She had been asleep when Loki barged into the room, grabbed her by the arm and nearly dragged her out.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, fighting hard to gain complete control over where she was going. Loki did not say a word but when Kimberley heard the sounds of the Avengers she screamed and kicked. They were finally here to rescue her!

Tony was the first to land and he was followed by a small SHIELD helicopter that carried the rest of the team. Bruce jumped out of the helicopter and ran straight for Loki disregarding any of Steve's attempts to hold him back.

In one swift move Loki had one arm wrapped around Kimberley's neck and his other pressed the sharp edge of a dagger to her throat.

"Don't. Move." He gritted out and was rewarded with little to no movement on Banner's side. Tony however, had a different idea. While Loki had been distracted by Bruce running at him Tony took that precious time to sneak around back and attack from behind.

Loki grinned mischievously and moved in a fluid motion off to the side so he was facing all of the Avengers. His eyes darted toward the now complete Bifrost and he planned on using it.

"Move any closer and I'll slice her throat open."

He had kept his eyes on Bruce as the words came out because he knew the love struck puppy would hold back any of the Avengers to save his precious Kimberley. Tony took a few cautious steps forward and Loki pressed the knife into the scientist's skin, breaking it. Kimberley let out a cry as she gripped his arm and tried as hard as she could to break free.

"Tony, don't!" Bruce yelled, throwing his arm back in a gesture for Tony to step away.

Tony did back off, and Loki had slowly backed himself up onto the artificial Bifrost. One of his guards was set to switch it on when he gave the signal.

"Just let her go! We won't come after you!" Bruce's attempts at persuading Loki were useless.

Loki laughed out loud at his words. "You don't think I'd believe that would you? Besides…" he paused, lowering the knife from Kimberleys throat and turning her towards him.

"I don't think she wants to go."

With a cruel smirk pointed in Bruce's direction, Loki smashed his and Kimberley's lips together in a sloppy kiss. That was the signal.

Steve had to physically hold Bruce back when he lunged forward at the god. Hehadn't missed the knife still threatening to be plunged into her stomach if they dared to move in.

Kimberley had not reciprocated at first but it did not take long for her to lose herself in him. She had been surrounded by so much negativity and had gone so long with absolutely no compassion that she really needed this. She wanted it, wanted him.

Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and knowing that Bruce would be watching, forced his tongue into her mouth. She hadn't pulled away; she stayed exactly where she was and whimpered at his actions.

When Loki pulled away Kimberley found herself gasping for air and clutching to the front of his shirt. He had switched his armor for modern clothing to avoid any unwanted attention he might attract should he had left the area.

It was then that she remembered where she was and who was around her but it was too late. It was too late to swap the despair in Bruce's eyes for the kindness she was so familiar with seeing.

Bruce had stopped fighting Steve, he had really stopped functioning altogether and he dropped to his knees. He tried to say something to her but nothing would come out.

The Bifrost began to work its magic and Loki and Kimberley vanished within seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you guys are excited as I am. Wowow I'm so motivated to write oh my god. I hope you guys like this chapter! I've got lots planned for Kimberley~~

Chapter 9

It was all screaming and hope and then nothing. For a solid minute Kimberley couldn't see or breath and she was absolutely terrified. When her feet were on solid ground she dropped to her knees, clutching her chest and gasping for breath. The wind had been knocked out of her so hard she was sure she'd need five minutes to rest but Loki had other plans.

"Stand up." He demanded.

When she did not comply with his orders he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to her feet. He quickly realized that she was having much trouble breathing. With a frustrated sigh Loki hauled her up onto his shoulder and began a hurried pace forward.

Kimberley gave up her attempts to make him put her down when she could not breathe. She inhaled slowly, letting her body become totally limp over Loki's shoulder. Her breath came slowly back into her as Loki walked and she was more aware of what was going on.

Upon lifting her head and taking in her surroundings, she realized, they weren't home anymore. The distant buildings were extravagant and constructed of material that was obviously foreign to Earth. There were no people for her to see or call to but she knew exactly where Loki had taken her. Thor had described it once, his home. He had been so passionate about it and so happy, genuinely happy and that seemed rare for him at the time.

Thor had gone on for hours about the mile long halls and thousand story tall buildings of the city and how they were lined with a smooth texture and painted gold. Steve had even drawn a picture as he talked. She remembered everything about the rainbow bridge too, and how Thor would run along it for hours with Loki. He didn't recall Heimdall being too fond of them sneaking up and playing pranks on him.

Kimberley bit her lip in irritation. What happened to Loki exactly? She wanted to know what or who had done such cruel things to him to turn him into…into _this._ Thor didn't like to talk about it and she didn't pry as it was obviously still an open wound.

Loki cursed under his breath and swiftly hid behind a building. He slid Kimberley off of his shoulder and pressed her back to the wall, his eyes strictly locked on something around the corner. There were voices, real voices and Kimberley thrashed her arms around to push Loki back. She opened her mouth to yell or make some kind of noise but Loki's hand was clamped over it before she could move another muscle. He silently reprimanded her with his eyes, piercing down to her very soul if they could.

"Don't make a sound. You are no longer a necessity." He whispered through gritted teeth.

Kimberley swallowed hard. He had only taken her hostage to build the artificial Bifrost and now it was done. What else did he want her for?

When the voices carried on and faded out Loki checked around the corner before violently hauling her back onto his shoulder. Kimberley elbowed him hard in the back when his hand had settled below her ass. She heard him laugh and she blew out an angry breath of air.

Loki seemed set on getting to one place, along the very end of the city. When Kimberley could look up she realized that the surrounding buildings were huge, hundreds of stories tall. There were so many of them too. Just like Thor had said.

Hearing a loud click and then the opening of a heavy door, Kimberley tried to see behind her. They walked through the dark for a while and Kimberley was sure Loki had opened three other doors. Loki dropped her onto a plush bed before stepping away to lock the door. Kimberley sat up and stood from the bed cautiously and she examined the room around her. It was spacious and expensive and _so_ much better than her bunk back at SHIELD.

But that bunk was home. That crammed, messy and hot room was where she had made the most memories; good and bad. She wouldn't give it up not even for something as amazing as this.

Kimberley set her eyes on Loki.

"Why did you bring me here? The Bifrost is done, finished, hecho."

She was confident questioning him now that she knew just how attracted to her he was. Yet there would always be a shred of fear that floated around her sub-conscious when she spoke to him.

Loki was looking up a set of stairs that spiraled around the corner. He turned to her and grinned.

"You'll find out very soon."

Kimberley narrowed her eyes at him and ran a hand through her hair as she continued to look around the room.

"So you're just going to sit here and wait until the next step of your "plan" comes into play?"

Loki laughed softly. "My plan is already in progress. I won't be here for long. But I wouldn't come here without any inside sources. I have people who will be watching you. Don't worry." He explained, grinning wildly.

It was no use to escape and frankly, Kimberley had given up hope when the Bifrost was first completed. She sat down on the edge of the bed clad in silky sheets and plump comforters. Burying her face in her hands, Kimberley allowed herself to cry. She knew that they would need the Bifrost here on Asgard to get back to Earth and Loki obviously wasn't forgiven for trying to take Earth.

She cried in short hiccups, her body hitching with each sob. Loki would keep her around to see whatever he was doing and then kill her. Despite there being a mutual attraction between them Loki didn't quite have the personality to have much sympathy.

Much to her surprise, a slender hand landed on her shoulder. "Gods, don't cry. You'll attract attention."

Loki was standing over her and Kimberley wiped at her face hastily. She continued to give short hiccupped sobs once her eyes were dried.

Pressing her backward, Loki hooked his free hand in the crook of her knee and lifted her up into the middle of the bed and crawled over her. Her crying ceased due to pure shock and slight horror.

He leaned down and molded their lips together. It had started out as a warm, passionate kiss with only lips. It morphed into a much more aggressive one when Kimberley had calmed down enough. He ran his tongue across her lips several times before slipping it into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth as if he had been there before, knowing every dip and turn and tooth.

Kimberley pressed her hands to his chest gently and their lips parted. She inhaled heavily, shuddering as she exhaled. Before she had time to question him he was kissing her again and his hand was resting on her stomach briefly. Supporting himself with one forearm, Loki slid his hand down and into thefront of the sweat pants she was given. He stayed out of her underwear for now, his fingers rubbing her lightly.

Kimberley arched up into his touch, moaning softly into his mouth. Her arms snaked around his neck, finger tangling in his hair. Loki kissed the corner of her mouth and traveled down her neck. He slipped his hand from her pants and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it off when he had hitched it up to her bra.

Loki continued mouthing at her neck, leaving two bruises at her shoulder. He kissed down her stomach and making her squirm by sucking on the skin just above the hem of her pants. With his teeth he tugged them down slowly, his hand helping some along the way.

As his finger hooked over her underwear there was a pounding at the door. Loki got off the bed and left her there, panting and filled to the brim with anticipation.

"It's me." A deep, gruff voice mumbled from behind the door.

Loki reached to open the door and Kimberley scrambled off the bed and grabbed her shirt. She pulled her pants back up and as she was turning her t-shirt right side out a heavy man stepped into the room. He stared at her for a long while and she quickly pulled her shirt over her head when he refused to avert his eyes.

Running a hand through her hair Kimberley turned away from them and sat down on the other side of the bed. She leaned back to make sure they couldn't see her.

"Everything is set. Thor's feast will begin at dawn."

Kimberley raised an eyebrow at that and then she remembered. Thor was here. He could save her! He had defeated Loki before, right? It was getting to him that was going to be difficult, Loki was going to have her under lock and key…and probably guard.

Looking up she noticed Loki staring down at her from her side.

"Agmund here will be keeping you company." The large man, Agmund cracked his knuckles.

Kimberley was fairly positive that one his forearms was the same width of her hips.

"So please, don't try anything." Loki finished with a sly smile before slipping out the door to do god knows what.

Kimberley stood up and sat on the bed and pressed her back to the headboard and brought her knees up to her chest. Agmund let out a hearty laugh, one hand on his hip as he leaned back slightly his body hitching with each laugh. She shot him a perplexed look.

"He give you that?" he asked when he had stopped his chuckling. He gestured to her neck.

Looking down she realized that her shirt was pulled off over her shoulder, exposing the bruise Loki had left her with. She slid her shirt back into place and exhaled loudly.

"The attraction to mortals really does run in the family. Dear God." Agmund breathed and leaned back against the wall.

Kimberley bit her lip. "What's wrong with mortals?"

Agmund looked at her at if she had been living under a rock her entire life. "They are weak."

Weak? Hardly. How did he explain the Avengers? Mortals were so far from being weak with so much ambition. With no ambition, or no hope, Bruce and the team never would have found her.

"Right." she replied.

Kimberley stretched out her arms and pushed herself downward so she could lay her head on the abundance of pillows. She faced away from Agmund and made sure she was as close to the opposite edge as she could get. In no time she fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was the first real night of sleep she had gotten and it had lasted for a good amount of time. It has been several hours at least, with no interruptions.

Kimberley awoke to the sound of an angry shout. She craned her neck back to see who was so angry.

"I'm not risking it! What if they figure out it was me?" Agmund was yelling, hand on the door handle and pulling it open with every sentence.

"They _won't_. They are far too dull for that kind of investigation." Loki explained, glancing over at Kimberley.

"You only need to watch and listen. You will not be acting on anything."

Agmund grunted loudly. He too noticed that she was awake and listening. "Fine. Have you told her yet?"

Kimberley returned to her original position and stared blankly ahead of her at the wall. She didn't want to find out what Loki didn't tell her. It couldn't be any good.

Loki walked around the bed and stood directly in front of her, blocking her view of the lovely wall. He gestured for her to stand up. Kimberley slowly swung her legs around the edge of the bed and pressed her feet to the ground. She stared down at her feet; she was wearing black sneakers that Loki had provided for her after taking all of her clothes from SHIELD. She didn't like these shoes; they were half a size too big and frankly very hideous.

She pushed herself up to her feet and kept her eyes trained on the ground until Loki began to speak. "Today is my dear brother's birthday and today you're going to visit him."

Kimberley hadn't thought getting to Thor would be that easy and he face must have shown some sign of happiness or relief because Loki was growling low in her ear.

"Don't make any attempts to warn him. You're going to be watched and should you say anything of this, I'll have you killed on the spot."

Loki grinned widely and looked to Agmund who nodded once before Kimberley was being ushered out of the room. Before the door was opened Agmund stopped her and made multiple rips in her shirt and pants, cutting her skin in some of them and making her bleed. She clenched her teeth together tightly, knowing better now than too scream. When her shirt was splattered in blood and she hurt all over he allowed her to leave.

"She's gotta look beat up, don't she?" he asked. Loki nodded silently and followed Kimberley outside.

The jubilant music could be heard from the door. Along the walk, or constant sneaking, there Loki explained exactly what she was to do. He knew the castle well and he had explained that Thor's room was on the far left corridor, isolated from the main chambers where the feast would be being held.

She was to allow the guards to take her to Thor and explain how disoriented she was. She would need to get Thor to come with her into the back rooms. Using her helpless and wounded look would be a sure fire way to get him to follow her because Thor was soft, as Loki had put it.

Loki shoved her forward and slunk back into the shadows. He would be infiltrating the castle by the time she got anywhere near the feast. The walkway there was incredibly long.

Kimberley rubbed at her arms gently avoiding the cuts. A guard spotted her and pulled out his sword immediately.

"Hault!" he commanded over cautious steps in her direction.

She stopped in her tracks and let him study her. This was never going to work, Loki was poorly mistaken. Thor wouldn't believe her! She wouldn't be convincing. "I n-need to see Thor. Please."

The guard seemed wary of letting her in but he seemed to give in when his eyes fell on the blood still leaking from her cuts. "Alright. Follow me."

Kimberley followed closely behind him. Maybe she could tell him about Loki? It was plausible that this man was working for Loki as well. Telling him may get her killed.

When they entered the dining hall she was told to wait at the door and she did so obediently. The room had gone near silent, all eyes locked on her and triggering her anxiety again. The room had been lively before, everyone had been laughing and having a good time. Of course it was her to ruin everyone's fun. Kimberley breathed slowly for a moment only looking up when there was a loud crash. Thor had knocked over a smaller table holding a platter of wine on his run to her.

Kimberley tugged at the bottom of her shirt nervously when her eyes met Thor's. His face was a mix of horrified and something else Kimberley couldn't quite put her finger one. It was far from any happiness at all.

"Kimberley?"


End file.
